runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:XIMineToWinX
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scout Medic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 03:20, March 1, 2010 No, that should be all, thanks, on acheiving, 20 mining and 40 crafting, you will recieve a promotion for each Aurora I am very sorry for the delay, I have found a good clan though. Clan:Aurora is a good clan who is interested in our cause as well, consider speaking with them. ゼロウ 22:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Red Dog Why is that? He serves the branch well and his insight is generally respectable. ゼロウ 22:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Well, I do suppose that is true, but I am working on improving that. If he does act out again, I assure you it is not in representation of the Universal Triumvirate, and I will personally hold an impeachment case for him. ゼロウ 22:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*I am to serve. You are a member of Aurora now correct? If so, would you please tell your leader I left a message for him on his talk page. Many thanks. ゼロウ 23:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*Just cause I don't get along with users doesn't mean I don't get along with clans. Anyway, I apologize for the stuff I said. Sorry man. No hard feelings?Red Dog31 03:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::*Well say if the user was a clan leader? 10:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Clan Is your clan even active? Is Scout Medic active? Whenever ive been in the clan chat to check up on things, its deserted..Reply on my talk. 10:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The switch? Which switch are you referring to? ゼロウ 22:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Oh I see. Good luck to you in your new clan! ゼロウ 22:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Executive Positions Hey, Zerouh took today off, so I decided to answer this question for you (I'm the Head of Clan Relations). Anyway, the Head of Disaster Preparation and Planning is available (though there are others applying for it also currently). There is also the Head of Media, which no one is applying for at this time (save for Silvabane, but he's been inactive for a while now).Red Dog31 04:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Thank you so much Red for taking some things up while I was gone. Red did a very good job of answering that question for you though. ゼロウ 17:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Again no problem Zerouh. It sucks that the website is still updating though. I have something important to tell you guys.Red Dog31 18:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*Yes, indeed, but supposedly within 24 hours it should be back up. XIMineToWinX, I am sorry I am clogging up your talk page with this, but thank you for being tolerant. ゼロウ 18:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*I have been on holiday for a week, and im not sure a week being away is 'in-active' as you put it red. 18:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::*Well Silvabane, some of the other Execs think that you go away too often to be an Executive.Red Dog31 18:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::*It is very responsible of you to say that and I thank you for being honest. ゼロウ 21:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Position I can ask Ehtya if you like, he is on vacation this week so he may not be back for a little while. Ehtya has absolute control over the diplomatics department unless the branch rules against it so either myself or yourself will have to ask him. Diplomatic work includes recruiting, making allies, and going to people we are on... shall we say, unfriendly, terms with and working it out. ゼロウ 02:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) A question What are you referring to? What actions were unacceptable to you? I am afraid I do not know what you are referring to at the current moment. ゼロウ 23:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :*I am still unaware of what you are referring to. If you are referring to Red Dogs own problems, one, they are his, not outs and certainly not mine. Two, we did fix it. Also, whether or not you are looking for the right users may also what is troubling you. I personally do not play the game if you are referring to myself so that should answer that question. ゼロウ 05:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC)